galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Almo Blueberry
was a lieutenant serving on the Elsior as one of the communication officers on the Bridge. She is partnered with her fellow friend and communications officer, Coco Nutmilk. Appearance In both appearances, Almo has neck-length purple hair with a blue hair-clips above her ears. In the first Galaxy Angel trilogy, she wears the female Transbaal military uniform with gold, white, and black colors with no other distinguishing features in her uniform. Once she is transferred to the UPW, she wears a similarly colored uniform but has more gold embroidery. Personality * Almo acts as more eccentric part of the duo she forms with Coco on the Bridge as she goes through a romantic pursuit as well. * She is generally a concerned and active member of the ship's growing interest in Tact's romantic life with the Angels and is helpful enough to remind him not to cheat and give him flowers before the dance. * Like most of the crew members, Almo had her doubts on Tact's overly easygoing attitude but becomes convinced after the Elsior's numerous accomplishments under him. * She and Coco become significantly concerned of his judgment after he fails to retrieve the Unit 07 and feared that he might be severely punished. * Her one-sided romance with Lester makes her easily flustered at the mere mention of her true feelings in front of him and she mostly denies anything is going on while she continually chases after him. She states that she loves the "cold and cool" side of Lester and his harmless avoidance of romance only drives her to try harder to get his attention. * Chitose would inadvertently be a romantic rival in a number of occasions but nothing too severe has occurred between the two. History Galaxy Angel Both Almo and Coco are met during Tact and Lester's visit to the Bridge after their reassignment to become the Commander and Subcommander for the ship. Almo and Coco quickly introduce themselves to their superior officers after Luft leaves to divert the enemy fleet's attentions. With the two being a core part of the Elsior's administrative functions, they are always present on the Bridge during the course of the trilogy. Like most of the crew members, they are slow to be convinced of Tact's leadership but by both his display of tactical knowledge and Lester's personal commendations, they are won over with trusting their lives to him. She along with Coco, like with most of the crew, would be interested in Tact's relationship with the Angel Wing and will usually be interested in what's going between the relationship. They usually gossip but will always approve and support the relationship in question. Almo in particular begins to have a one-sided attraction toward Lester early on in the series when she asks if he is seeing anybody. Subsequent visits to the Bridge will have the duo asking him of Lester's eye and how Tact met him. In Moonlit Lovers, Almo would be concerned at how Lester was praising Chitose's immense skill and her "by the books" mindset. Something of this nature would rise again in Chitose's route in Eternal Lovers where the latter would think that Lester was her romantic partner instead of Tact which Almo as worried as Tact would be. Thankfully the issue is ironed out and Almo would persevere to make her feelings known. Galaxy Angel II With the discovery of the Chrono Gates, ABSOLUTE, and the NEUE universe, the Elsior's crew would be called again for another journey in its first survey mission across the NEUE universe, particularly the area near Seldar and its outlying planets. The Elsior's crew would begin to find the NEUE Emblem Frames from several planets and a new Angel Wing was to be formed to be the pilots. To house this new unit and crew, Noa would design and assist in creating the Luxiole. Tact and Coco would be assigned to the Luxiole while Almo and Lester would remain on the Elsior. Unfortunately for her, the relationship hasn't advanced between them. Almo appears for a brief moment in the beginning chapter of Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira where Lester tells Tact that the Elsior is to return to EDEN. Tact would joke to Almo at how happy she must be to remain with Lester and she quickly asks Tact to stop teasing her while Lester still fails to pick up on her signal. Similarly, Almo is seen again in Mugen Kairo no Kagi where she greets the Rune Angel Wing and Coco in the Central Globe. Lester stops on by and he explains the reassignments on how Tact has become the Chief of the UPW while he himself as become the Vice-Chief with Almo as his aide. Lester departs shortly to find Tact to make sure the latter finishes his work and he drags Almo out of the room to find their superior officer. In Eigou Kaiki no Toki, Almo acts as the announcer for the celebrations on Juno commemorating its 5th year anniversary since it was freed from the Val-Fasq. She is present along with the entire Elsior's crew where they join the Luxiole on Val-Vaross. She boards the Luxiole as the Elsior is sacrificed. She is last seen saying goodbye with the Elsior's crew as they leave the Luxiole in the Central Globe. Almo says goodbye to Coco in particular and hopes that she'll be safe. Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Elsior Crewmembers Category:Female Characters